A story without a titleyet
by xoxo-jeanetteluvsalvin-xoxo
Summary: Um...any ideas on a title for this story...? Not really much of a summary...
1. Chapter 1

**Okey-dokey...now, this is what I have so far. Please don't say anything mean on here. Be truthful, but don't be mean. I wanna thank the people who helped me pick out names for their babies. They are:**

**~MunksEttesAndCountryMusic**

**~Daddy'sGirl123**

**~Periosha**

**and last, but certainly not least: ~limegreenpandagirl**

**Now some of the characters I chose aren't the babies, but OCs. I hope you like it!**

**Simon: This author doesn't own my brothers or myself.**

**Jeanette: But, remember, she doesn't own me or my sisters.**

**Eleanor: Or Miss Miller, but she's dead.**

**Theodore: Or Dave.**

**Alvin: She kinda sorta owns the OCs, but those are originally from the authors listed above, so...yeah.**

**Brittany: Can't I get a line or two in these things? I mean, come on!**

The chipmunks are going on tour for three years, and their girlfriends are really upset about it. It's August 21, 2015, so they're all about 19 years old. Everyone's at the Miller house, saying goodbye to their girlfriends.

"I'll miss you." Alvin romantically said, dipping his girlfriend, Brittany, and giving her a light kiss on the lips.

"I'll miss you more." Brittany winked at him, and he winked back. They both made out for a while on the porch. Meanwhile, two chubby chipmunks were in the backyard, on the old tire swing…

"Higher, Theo! Higher!" Eleanor yelled as her boyfriend, Theodore, pushed her higher on the tire swing. He pushed her once more, and she fell off, landing on top of him.

"Oh, are you alright, Theo?" Eleanor got off of him, and helped him up. Theodore pulled her into a hug, and kissed her.

"No. I'm terrible. I won't be able to see the most beautiful girlfriend." He smiled at her, and she pulled him into a long, romantic kiss. Upstairs, there were two bespectacled chipmunks, sitting on Jeanette's bed…

Jeanette sighed as she looked at her scrapbook she made. She turned the page. It was the day they all went to the beach. It was also the day that Miss Miller got into the car crash, and didn't make it. And, it was also the day that her hamster, Mr. Bubbles, died. She felt tears coming to her eyes, and she hugged her boyfriend, Simon.

"I'm gonna miss you, Simon." She whispered. Simon rubbed her back.

"Not as much as I'll miss you." They pulled apart, and Jeanette turned the page again. That was their one year anniversary. They both looked at the picture, and then each other. They both smiled, thinking of the fun that they had that day.

"That was one hell of a day." Simon laughed. Jeanette giggled.

"Yeah, I know. Remember when the waitress dropped my spaghetti, and it got all over us?"

"How could I not forget? I smelled like spaghetti sauce all week."

"What about when you talked to that old lady, thinking it was me?"

"Oh, yeah. She told me to get the f**k away from her. I never thought old ladies cussed." They hugged each other again.

"Oh, Simon. What am I gonna do without you?"

"I don't know, Jeannie. I don't know…"

"Fellas! Time to go!" Dave yelled from the front yard. All three of them ran out to where he was and waved goodbye to their girlfriends. The car took off. But, there was one thing that the girls didn't tell them…that they were pregnant…

**Uh-oh, spaghetti o's...**


	2. Chapter 2

**So...the chipettes are pregnant. Well...let's fast foward 3 years...okay! We're here! Ellie has a son named Ryan, Jeanette has a daughter named Alyssa, and Brittany has two daughters named Kaitlyn and Araya. Thanks again for helping me name the babies! Oh, by the way: The babies are all three years old...**

"Brittany! Can you make me a bottle, please?" Eleanor yelled. She was in the living room, changing Ryan, her son's, diaper.

"I do it, mommy," Ryan said. He reached for a wipe, but Eleanor pulled it away from him.

"Ah, ah, ah. That's a no-no."

"Um, I'm kinda busy here!" Brittany was in the kitchen, feeding the twins. She scooped a bite up for Kaitlyn, but she moved away from it.

"Come on, honey. Open up for momma."

"No! Me no want food. Me no hungy. Me want go sleepy time, mommy." Kaitlyn reached for her mom, and Araya just sat there, quietly feeding herself.

"More, momma? Pees? Me have more?" Araya tried to give her plate to Brittany, who had Kaitlyn in her arms, but Brittany said, "Not now, honey. Let me put Katie down for a nap, okay?"

Araya put her plate down. "Otay, momma."

"Jeannie! Could you watch Araya for me while I put Katie down?" Brittany yelled.

"I can't! I'm giving Alyssa a bath!" Jeanette yelled from the bathroom upstairs. She gave Alyssa a toy duck.

"What does the ducky say?" Jeanette asked as she washed Alyssa off.

"Quack, quack!" Alyssa laughed after she said that, and she put the duck underwater. It floated back up, and she laughed again.

"That's right! A ducky says 'quack, quack, quack'." Jeanette picked Alyssa up, and wrapped her in a towel. She then went into the nursery, which was Miss Miller's old room. It had three cribs: one for Alyssa, one for Ryan, and one for the twins.

She put Alyssa down on the floor, and picked out some clothes for her. She grabbed a diaper and some q-tips, and also a hairbrush.

A few minutes later, Alyssa was in her crib, taking a nap, with Kaitlyn and Ryan in there, too. Araya didn't like taking naps, so she stayed downstairs, still eating.

Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor all sat down with a huge sigh. Araya thought it was funny, so she sighed, too. Everyone laughed at what she did, even Araya. Brittany turned Teletubbies on for Araya, after she got her out of her highchair. After a few minutes, it was her naptime.

Now, all the babies were asleep, and even their moms were, too.

**Awww...I used to watch Teletubbies! And, Alyssa's my name too! I had to make myself Jeanette's daughter. I just had to. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Now...the names in here that are OCs are Andrea and Venus. I really liked the name Venus, and I had to put it in somewhere. I will update tomorrow...promise...**

They were unaware of a car that pulled up in the driveway, and also of the people who came inside. They were Alvin, Simon, and Theodore, and they all had gifts in their hands. They told each other to shush, and on the count of three, they yelled, "Surprise!," which made all of the girls jump up, and hug their boyfriends.

"Alvin! You're back!" Brittany yelled, and gave him a kiss.

"Theo! I missed you!" Eleanor yelled, and she also gave him a kiss.

"Simon! Don't ever leave me again! Please!" Jeanette yelled.

All three girls realized they yelled too loud, and covered their mouths. The boys were weirded out by this. The girls told their boyfriends to sit down. Brittany told Alvin first.

"Alvie, honey. Um…before you left, I was…pregnant." She looked down.

"So…I'm a…dad?"

"Yes. You have two beautiful daughters named Kaitlyn and Araya. I wanted to tell you, but…I thought you would leave me…"

"I would never do that. You know, while I was gone…I thought about our relationship…and I bought this…" Alvin took out a little box, and kneeled in front of Brittany.

"Will you?" Brittany felt tears of joy on her eyes.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!" Brittany hugged her boyfriend tightly, and listened to what Eleanor had to say to Theodore.

"Theo…what would you think…if you were a…a father?"

"Um…well…I'd be very happy to be one…wait. Are you telling me that…?" Eleanor nodded her head slowly.

"Oh my god." Theodore whispered. "I'm a dad!" he yelled. "Which is a good thing, too, because…" He pulled out a box, and kneeled to the ground.

"Eleanor Paige Miller, will you marry me?"

"Oh, Theodore! Yes!" She gave him a hug and a kiss, and they looked over at Jeanette and Simon.

"Simon, you love me, right?"

"Of course."

"And you'll stay with me no matter what, right?

"Yeah. Hang on a second. Do you…?" Jeanette nodded.

"So I'm…?" Jeanette nodded again.

"And will you…?" He showed her the box. Again, Jeanette nodded.

"Well, where are the little tikes?" Alvin asked.

"Oh, them. They're asleep." Eleanor asked.

"Which is a relief, because we have been working our butts off." Brittany added.

"Don't you girls have jobs?" Theodore asked.

"No, but Andrea and Venus have been helping us take care of the babies." Brittany said.

"Yeah. They're a big help." Eleanor added.

**This chapter is NOT finished yet. If you have any ideas, omg please PM me! or leave it in a review!**

"Well, it must be exhausting taking care of 4 babies, especially for 3 years. I feel horrible now that I know you were pregnant. Why didn't you tell me, Jean?" Simon asked.

"I was afraid of how you would react." Jeanette said.


End file.
